Our Future Awaits Us
by Littleredloser3101
Summary: A Viktor/Hermione romance. Tri- wizard tourment. And be on hopefully. Character bashing manly Ronald Weasly. New writer. T for now not sure whats going to happen so I'm going to keep it like this till its finished.
1. The Start

Okay so I started this story yesterday and then this morning I started thinking that I should start different like maybe be for the school year. So yeah. Reviews good and bad are welcome. And thing that needs to be cleared up if you are confused pm me or comment and I will clear things up in the next chapter.

-Oceannaik

Ps. i don't own anything just the plot so far.

Hermione pov.

(1 week before the world cup)

I stepped out of the chimney and rolled my eyes at the black soot that covered my clothes. As my hands slid down the fabric of my robes to wipe the ash away I looked around the burrow and to my surprise saw no one insight. To say I was put off would be an understatement, after all one of the things I look forward to most about the burrow is the bustling family that inhabits it. I walked out of the living room and stopped seeing the family in question seated at a beaskfast which I was supposed to be a part of. the family slowly stopped eating and looked at me, blinking, it seemed they were just as confused as I.

"Hermione you're here!" Ginny exclaimed as she stood up

"Hermione! Your here. But why are you so early?"

"Gin, I'm not early. I sent a letter to Ron saying That since I was visiting France this summer, that i would be arriving 10 their time. Did he not tell you guys?" I said

"Mione I didn't even read your letters at all this summer" Ron decided to point out to me.

"Why not Ron?" now feeling hurt cause what I thought was one of my best friends didn't even read my letters.

"Cause you write to much and use to big of words." he confused.

"So no one got the gifts I sent in the letters either?" hurt showing completely on my face.

"Wait you sent gifts for everyone?" Mrs. Wealsy asked.

"Yes. It's my family tradition to get friends something from your adventures. I got one thing for everyone in your family Mrs. Weasly."

"Oh dear that was so thoughtful of you to do that. Ronald! I think you should go get those letters and bring them down now."

Ron started shoving more than possible food into his mouth. It was so disgusting. Wrinkling my nose just at the sight of his table manners. Ron hurried up the stairs to grab my letters.

"Hermione dear would you like something to eat?" asked Mr. Wealsy

"No thank you. I had breakfast with my parents before I left."

Just then Ron comes tumbling down the stairs. My letters covering the floor.I went to help pick them up because of the gifts that I had sent in them were priceless.

"Hermione?" asked someone

"Yes?"

"How did you fit your gifts into these envelops?" asked Fred

"I can do magic on my own." I answered slightly confused. Until I remembered that Ron didn't read any letters.

"How?! That's only possible if your emancipated?" Ron said

Yes I was emancipated 3 years ago. I had to take a test last year to see if I was able to use magic by myself. And you would have all known if Ron would have read my letters. That reminds me Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you write back?"

"I didn't even get a letter." now I was getting irritated at Ron now.

"You didn't give Ginny my letters either." I was outraged at the moment.

"Ronald Billus Wealsy! How could you treat your friend like that?" Shouted Mrs Wealsy.

"I don't know mom. Thanks a lot Hermione you got me in trouble." what an idiot.

"Little brother" "She did not get you in trouble" "You got yourself in trouble, You git." The twins said to him.

Ron started to get red in the face so he left the room.

"I'm so sorry Hermione that he didn't read your letters." Mr. Wealsy apologized to me.

"It's fine. But let's open the letters to get your gifts and I can tell you guys the story of my emancipated."

After opening up all the letters everyone had their gift and Ron still wasn't back yet. Ginny got a new outfit which included a shirt skirt and shoes. Fred and George got a muggle prank book. Percy got a journal to write his boring thoughts in. Mr. Wealsy got a muggle how to do it book. Mrs. Wealsy got a new cook book. I got Ron a figuring of himself that could walk and say "Blood Hell" when he ran into something. It was all fun until Ron came.

"Is that all you think of me, Hermione?" venom dripping in his voice.

Sigh" No Ron I thought you would like your own special thing. A one of a kind thing. And you're the only one I got this for. So I don't know why your getting mad at me."

"I'm getting mad because you think you can come into my home and steal my family away from me. Well I don't want you here anymore. And I don't see why you are here."

"I'm here Ronald because your mother invited me at the end of the school year so Ginny had someone to hang out with. And I didn't want to be by myself till a teacher came to take me to King Cross Station. So sorry that I am getting a little attention from your family. It's not like mine wants anything to do with me." I said back tears coming to my eyes.

"Why would your parents not want anything to do with you?" Ginny asked with everyone nodding in agreement.

"My parents are to busy running their billion dollar company. They travel must of the year expect for July. That's when we take a trip to somewhere around the world. I one of the most riches people in the world and one of the most people that someone can kidnap and held for ransom. That is why I am emancipated in this world and in the muggle world. So now I'm my own family." I explained as tears ran down my face.

Ron now feeling bad started to apologize for what he said.

"I am sorry Mione I didn't know" he tried to say

"It's fine Ron and my name is Hermione Not Mione. Please don't say it again." i half begged.

"Okay Hermione. But it's just a lot to say. You know."

"Ron I don't care if it's a lot to say it's not my name and I don;t want to be called that."


	2. Family Tree

This is Viktor's family tree.

Angèle(angle or messenger) Bara- Daughter Amandine(loveable)

Svetla(light) and Ognyan(fire) Krum- Ludmil(people's favor)

Amandine married Ludmil and had 9 kids. Two sets of twins,

one set of triplets and two single kids.

1. Mecho (bear) male age-24

2. Vasil (kingly) male age-21

3. Rayna (queen) female age-21

4. Viktor age-18

5. Ilarion (cheerful) male age-15

6. Radko (happy, joyful) male age-15

7. Bisera (beads or peals) female age-12

8. Snezhana (snow woman) female age-12

9. Andrey (man, warrior) male age-12

Author's Note!

The characters are my own except Viktor. :( The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Also take my poll please on how Hermione and Viktor officially meet.

A) Right after he arrives

B) In the library

C) He save's her from someone

Next chapter will be on Viktor. Lastly if you wanted to know what Ginny's outfit looked like I have the link on my profile as well.

Until tomorrow Oceannaik


	3. Krum family dinner

Around and around we go in a circle at top spends with nowhere as a destination. Obstacles littered all around the pitched. High low and everywhere in between. There is green, red, blue, yellow, and white. The colors making it hard to see the obstacle. We went as pairs the beaters, two chasers, the keeper with the other chaser and then me with the coach. In and out as fast as I could making a new record too. Practice went on as usual. We split up to practice are own things for our own different talents. The keeper went to the new shiny ring goals with the chasers passing the quaffle back and forth with every once and a whil trying to make a goal. After 4 hours of training we head to the locker room to shower change and freshen up before our afternoon interviews. The interviews are always the same; How are you doing? What is your love life like? Are you ready to beat the Irish at the World Cup? It's a bunch of bullshit if you ask me.

Finally I get to go home for the night. I flooed to Krum Manor. The Manor was 6 stories high, with a wing in each direction. It was built of grey, cold, stone and bricks. In the North wing is were my parents lived, it also holds the heir looms for each Krum kid. But you could never get an heir loom til the day you get married and Mamma hope's that it's soon for me and my older brothers and sister.

In the East wing held my brothers Mecho, Vasil, and his twin Rayna. Mecho was a muscular man at 6'3 and a strong face where he always kept a straight line were his lips should be. He has blue eyes and sandy blond hair. He worked in the Magical Law force. Vasil and Rayna had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Vasil spends most his time in the manor library. While Rayna spends her time with her boyfriend Ivan and shopping.

I live in the South wing with younger brothers Ilarion and Radko. They are twins as well. They had black hair with brown eyes and had two more years of school before they could cause trouble all over the world. They liked to pull pranks on Mamma and little sisters and would get yelled at by Papa cause it was mean, funny but mean.

In the West wing held the three youngest and triplets. Bisera and Snezhana were the brains of the house. They wanted to go into the magical creature area. They had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. Andrey was the youngest child in the house. He is very shy and spends his time hiding in the house. He makes it impossible to find him. Mecho likes to say that hes practicing hiding from his future wife. It got a laugh from all the men in the house.

As tired as I was, I knew that I had to show up for dinner. When I got to the dinning room The only person seated was Andrey.

" Andrey where is everyone?"

" They are on their way here. I was already in the room when dinner was called."

"Where were you hiding today?"

" Cabinet over there." he pointed to a black cabinet in the corner of the room that held the fine china.

" Better hope Mamma doesn't find out" after that he stayed quite. Over all the years he stilled doesn't like to talk to I took my seat on the other side of the table everyone else showed up. First it was Ilarion and Rayna. Then Bisera, Snezhana and Vasil. Next was Vasil, Mamma and Papa. And last was Mecho. They all took there seats. Papa at the head of the table. Mamma was to the right of him in front of her sat Mecho next to him was Rayna and in front of her was Vasil, to the right of him was me and in front was Ilarion next to him was Bisera and in front was Radko and next to him was Snezhana and in front of her was Andrey.

For dinner that night the house elfs made a roast with potatos, carrots, celery, gravey and rolls. While we ate we talked about our day and what was happening tomorrow and what would happen at the world cup. I coosen to stay out of the discussion and finish eating. When I was done my parebt excused me from the table. As I walked through the house the portraits either nodded or said hello. I made it to my room, changed my clothes and fell asleep.

A/N

Sorry for the late update. I have had writers block. As you can tell I cant really write about quidditch. Ill try to update later this month but not sure cause of homecoming school and cheerleading. There will be and update the first week of November. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad. Spelling is not my better quality. Lastly thank you to the following people for reviewing

agar2013

My friend Becca

Blenda73

Araym1

AuroraAustralice

Smithback

karategirl666

Thank you all! :-D


	4. The descend to Earth

Hermione's prov.

(Morning of the World Cup)

It was way to early to be up on a Saturday. Seeing as I was up before anyone in the house Mrs. Weasly, I decided to take a shower. Looking in the mirror I could see the dark circles under my eyes from not being able to sleep with Ginny snoring in my ear.

After I got out of the shower I took out my concealer and dabbed it under my eyes to hide my dark circles. It was only week to go till Hogwarts. I can't wait to get to my own room again. I mean don't get me wrong I love Ginny like a little sister, but she's that little sister you can't sure the same room with without going insane.

Next I put on my clothes for the day. I put on a hot pink bandage crop top, teal ankle skinny jeans, and white/hot pink sneaker wedge's.

When I got back to Ginny's room she was still passed out asleep. Walking over to her bed I shook her awake. She woke with a start. Seeing how it was only me she laid back down and closed her eyes.

" Ginny if you don't get up now, there will be no hot water for you or any food to eat" I said in a hypnotizing voice. With that Ginny jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I left the room to see if Mrs. Weasly needed any help with breakfast. Turns out she did, so I set the table for her as she got everything cooking.

" Hermione dear can you go wake up Ron and Harry and tell them to get ready for your exciting day?"

" Sure" was all I said before I left the room to get the boys up. On my way up I ran into Fred and George. They both smiled at me like they knew something I didn't which is hard to believe. As I walked by I said a 'Good Morning' which they both replied to at the same time. Soon I was at Ron's room. I opened the door to see both boy's asleep. Waling in I saw that Ron doesn't know how to keep his room clean. Dirty clothes were all over. I woke up Harry first.

"Wake up Harry." I said.

"Morning" Harry said, sleep still in his voice.

"Morning. Ron! Ron, It's time to get up. Your mum has breakfast waiting."

"Bloody Hell" Ron turn over to go back to sleep. Thinking rationally I picked up a shoe and throw it at him. It hit him right in the back. Ron groaned at that and got out of bed. Smiling to my self I left the room.

(5 min later)

I sat between Ginny and Fred. For breakfast Mrs. Weasley made pancakes, bacon, scrambled dragon eggs, with toast and jam. Breakfast was very quiet. No one said a thing unless asked to pass something. After breakfast was done we all went to make sure our bags were packed to go to the World Cup. We left the house at 8:30 to go meet up with Mr. Weasley friend from work Amos Diggory. Mr. Diggory was waiting by a huge tree and an old shoe. As we approached him a boy, no man jumped out of the tree.

"Amos friend, how are you?" Mr. Weasley said.

"I am great. A little late this morning?" Mr. Diggory laugh.

"Some of us had a late start" Mr. Weasley answered back, while looking at Ron. "So this must be Cedric"

"Yes sir" the man named Cedric had dirty blond hair with a tall lean body at 6 ft tall. He looked towards me and saw what I was wearing. He looked at me so much it made me feel naked. Cedric smiled and winked.

"All right kids put your hand on the shoe and don't let go." Mr. Diggory said to us. We looked at each other, shrugged our shoulders and put our hand on the old shoe. As soon as everyone put their hand on the old shoe we were pulled up wards towards the clouds. When we descended I lost my grip on the old shoe and started to free fall. At the last minute Cedric grabbed my arm. Soon we were standing on the ground very close together. After a few coughs Cedric let go of my arm and I was able to step away. I looked up to see a bunch of small tents set up for about 10 miles.

"Say good-bye to the Diggory's kids" Mr. Weasley said. We all said our good byes and left for our tent.

On our way to the tent there was people selling stuff for the two teams playing that night. Kids flying on brooms 10 ft off the ground. Boys and girls passing back and forth a sparkler. We arrived at a maroon colored tent. It look like it could only fit one person maybe two at most. Mr. Weasley held open the door for us to walk in. On the inside there was a kitchen, common room, and three bedrooms. One for the boys, one for the girls, and one for Mr. Weasley.

A/N

Anyone happy. Update early. Study hall for the rest of the week for cheerleading. :D Anyway I like to thank the following people for following my story drum roll please,

Blackraven4400

Toujours-Pur-XXX

soniassj2

tigerjen89

sbolzzz

agar2013

AndromedaAtomica

Araym1

MochaButr

Krist1

lovezjacobblack

josecullenforever

christalla431

nikkistaria

lcelynne

Blenda73

Dreamer014

my twin sister alliycat3101

ltladyz

Vlattin

violatb913

ReadingLover224

A Silent Echo

Jess1D

Don't forget to breath

ZamoZ

ggghhhaaarrr67

princess yuei

Please follow and/or review please. When I get to 15 reviews I will update again this month. Also let me know if anything is not right I will fix right away. Hermione's outfit link is on my profile.

Luv

Oceannaik :D


End file.
